The Masters
by Ravenfox Z
Summary: Harry is the negected abused brother of the bwl but everything changes when he has a dream after being beatin by his father and meets some amazing people HP/GW James, Lily, Ron and Dumbledore bashing badassharry rated for curesing my first fic multi xover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, DBZ, Naruto est. est. I also barely own the ideas I completely lost when trying to remember what's mine and what I accidentally stole from the other thousands of Harry/Ginny fanfics I've read**

Masters

_**Prologue**_

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT YOU WILL NEVER DISERVE TO BREATH THE SAME AIR AS YOUR BROTHER MATT YOUR JUST A USELESS LITTLE BASTARED"

These were the words young 4 year old Harry Potter heard from his so called 'father' as he got his daily beating. You see Harry lives a difficult life, being the brother to the BWL was not as glamorous as most would think. For example where Matt got the biggest room in the house Harry got the smallest and had to share two thirds of it with Matt's mountains of toys which he was forbidden to play with, touch, or even look at. Where on every Christmas morning Matt ran down stairs to hundreds of toys Harry walked down to make breakfast for his brother. when Matt would throw his quaffle through a thousand galleons stain glass window he would get a stern talking to but if Harry was to accidentally drop a 5 krunt glass he would get the shit beat out of him by his 'father' and not be feed for days (not that he got much when he actually was fed). So as you can tell by what I have told you Harry Potter has had anything but a happy childhood. Now back to our story where Harry is at the bottom of the stairs and James Potter is kicking him repeatedly.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER YOUR USELESS YOUR BROTHER IS THE BOY-WHO-LIVED AND WHAT ARE YOU STUPID LITTLE SQIBE YOUR NOTHING CAMPARED TO YOUR BROTHER. NOTHIN…. BUT A LIT……….OF WORT….."

Those were the last words Harry heard before his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Masters

Chapter one: Meeting the Masters

Harry slowly woke up and looked around he was in an endless white plain the only thing for miles was a set of 12 chairs with a group of very different people sitting them. In the first chair sat a shaggy looking man with light brown hair that came down just below his shoulders that was tangled and unruly he also had a beard and perusing blue eyes (Lucian from underworld) next to him on the right was a very pale man partially balding man with silver brown hair slicked back and equally perusing blue eyes and five o'clock shadow (Viktor from underworld)

Next was a gray haired man in a green vest and dark blue long sleeve shirt along with a ninja forehead protector pulled down over one eye and a blue mask that covered his mouth and nose (kakashi from Naruto) on his right was a bald wise looking man in a wheelchair (prof. X from X-men) sitting on the floor next to him was a small kid about Harry's age with messy black hair and a tail he was wearing a blue gi with yellow pants and a carefree smile on his face(Goku from DBGT ) standing behind him wearing a blackish red robe like thing with gray hair and a long beard (avatar roku from avatar the last air bender) next to him was the strangest of all the people there it was a giant raccoon in a blue shirt holding a wood cane with a big gold hook on the top (sly cooper) after that their were people Harry recognized immediately as the four founders Gryffindor slytherin ravenclaw hufflepuff and finally there was a man in a muggle doctor coat with pale skin blond hair and stunning topaz eyes.

"um w-who are al-ll you people and whe-re am I" Harry finally stuttered out.

"I'm Lucian the lycan"

"I'm victor of the vampires"

"My name is kakashi sensei the ninja"

"My name is Charles Xavier and I am a mutant"

I'm Goku and I'm a saiyan"

"I am avatar roku of the fire nation"

"Sly cooper of the cooper clan and proud owner of the thievius raccoonus"

"We are as you know the founders of Hogwarts Gryffindor slytherin ravenclaw and hufflepuff"

"And finally I am doctor Carlisle Cullen and am a vegetarian vampire"

"And we are your new mentors"

"Mentors?" Harry asks.

"Yes" Roku replied "We have been asked by the fates to train you for the battle they have seen in your future you see Harry it was not young Matthew that stopped the killing curse it was you" he said with a smile on his face.

Harry was stunned "b-b-but i-i-I'm j-just Harry the worthless squib that can't do anythin-"

"STOP" sly yelled

He got up and slowly walked over to Harry and bent down to his eye level "YOU are NOT worthless far from it you have great potential and don't let any one tell you other wise especially that idiot father of yours" he told him softly and pulled Harry into a brotherly hug.

Harry stiffened in the embrace but soon burst into tears crying on sly's shoulder and just kept asking why his parents didn't love him.

"Ssshhh its ok" sly soothed him "ur loved now and that all that matters"

Once Harry had calmed down he looked up at all his new mentors "will you really train me to be stwonger than Mawt?" he asked with hope in his eyes

"Yup" Goku replied happily

"But you will have to promise us to only ever use your powers in the name of good and never for evil" prof. X told him seriously

"I promise to never use thewm for evil" Harry said with a huge grin

"ok now it is time for the ritual that will transfer our powers to you with out any of the down sides like you will still be able to go out in the sun but still have the speed and agility of a vampire" said Carlisle

"Wicked" Harry exclaimed

"first Harry we need to explain the plan to you will stay at Potter manor for one more week by then you should be able to get buy on your own by stealing what you need to survive from those that have to much" said Sly with a cheeky grin

"When do I start" Harry asked practically hopping up and down with excitement.

**.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

As Harry woke up on the floor in his room lying in a puddle of blood he wondered what had happened and then it all came back to him. His dad beating him, meeting all of his new mentors, sly comforting him, his mentors performing the ritual and finally him testing out all his new skills. He sat up in his bedroom and looked around. There were trails of blood leading up to him from the door and he could smell the rust in the air so it was clear that his 'father' dragged him in here after he was done. Harry slowly stood and walked up to the full length mirror in the corner of the room,

He had blood dried in his hair and crusted in his shirt and pants and he was extremely pale but beside that there was no sign he had been beating at all. He also noticed that he had put on some mussel and he had grown a couple of inches his hair had gone from a dark brown to cherry black. He grabbed some clothes and headed to take a shower, after his shower he went back to his room it was then that he realized how late it was and decided to go into his meditative state to train.

Once again Harry woke up in an endless white plain but this time only Viktor sly and Carlisle were there.

"I must say that we did not expect to see you back here so soon but I can understand that you don't want to stay with those monsters you call family" chuckled Carlisle

Harry smiled up at him and asked "so what do I get to learn first"

Sly laughed at his eagerness "first we will teach you stealth and agility because that is what you'll need the most after you run away since you still need to eat"

"Ok so what do I do first?"

"First we need to teach you how to escape using the roofs to your advantage as well as your agility"

As soon as Sly finished talking the white plain turned into a small city with low roofs that looked a lot like London, Harry looked around in awe "how did you do that"

"We're in your mind Harry, we can make it any thing we want now lets start, follow me" and with that sly leapt to the nearest drain pipe and scaled it up to the top of the roof. Harry looked at the drain pipe then shrugged and climbed up to the roof. "Now first we'll start with small jumps that should be easy with your vampire skills just watch what I do and then you try, and don't worry if you fall Carlisle or Viktor will catch you so just relax and focus on the jump"

With that sly ran to the edge of the roof and jumped 30 feet to the next roof and landed lightly hr turned and yelled "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN"

Harry just stood there for a second shrugged and took off running and leapt to the same roof and lightly landed just like Sly

"Excellent Harry, if you're this good at everything you'll be out of here in no time and once your on your own and away from that brother of yours the real fun can start,

Now lets move on to your next lesson"

**.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**


	3. Chapter 3

Masters

Chapter two: meeting Ginny

It had been 11 years since Harry Potter ran away from his "home" at potter manor to live a life on the streets. Many things had changed since he left he was stronger and had mastered almost all of his skills he could fly for short distances like 100 miles, he could make it up to his super saiyan 2 transformation, had mastered almost all his jutsu as well as his Sharingan, he could use his lycan form at will he knew as much magic as an auror and could use it without a wand his mutant powers could not get any stronger and he had mastered fire, and earth bending and was ½ way through water bending. With all his skills came a reputation, a reputation for saving people, all over the UK everyone magic or muggle knew his name or at least his working name. No matter where you went every body knew the name _**Shadow**_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Harry leapt from roof to roof through London on his way to diagon alley when he heard a scream, he immediately stopped and searched with his senses for the source of the scream and found that it was coming from the entrance to knockturn alley he immediately headed in that direction, when he got there he found a red haired girl about the same age as him cornered by six death eaters all laughing menacingly.

"What u gonna do now blood traitor, no ones gonna save u now wheres Ur shadow now hu hes not real that's where" one of the death eaters taunted

"I beg to differ" shadow said in a cool voice

5 minuets before

Ginny Weasley was walking through diagon alley on her way to the leaky cauldron when some one grabbed her from behind and dragged her into knockturn ally and threw her to the ground she backed up to the wall and looked at her attackers to find 6 death eaters closing in on her "what u gonna do now blood traitor, no ones gonna save u now wheres ur shadow now hu hes not real that's where" one of the death eaters taunted.

"I beg to differ" said a cool voice from behind the death eaters

They all spun around to look into the piercing eyes emerald eyes of a young man of 16

He was wearing a blood red trench coat with a plain black t-shirt on underneath, black cargo pant and combat boots. He also had a katana strapped on his back he had power raiding of him and his cherry black hair seemed to be blowing in a breeze that wasn't there.

"Leave the girl and I'll leave you alive"

All the death eaters started laughing "and whos ganna make us, you ya right"

The stranger's lips turned into a sly smirk "fine have it your way but remember you asked for it "

And with that he disappeared only to reappear behind one of the death eaters and slammed a fist of fire into his back frying him instantly he then disappeared and came back in front of two others and shot bolts of lightning at them turning them into piles of ash. He then held his hand palm up at the other three and closed it into a fist and as his hand closed a cone of earth trapping them he then cupped his hands above his right hip

"KAA" a light blue ball of energy appeared in his hands

"MEEE" the light blue ball of energy grew bigger

"HAAA" the ball got even bigger

"MEE" bigger

"HAAAAAAAA" he thrusts his hands in front of him and shot a beam of blue energy destroying the rest of the death eaters.

Ginny's savior walked over to her and bent down to look her in the eye his eyes were filled with love care and concern not the cold menacingly look that was there only minuets before.

"Are you ok" he asked in a softly

""y-y-y-y-yes b-b-but w-w-who are y-y-you"

He chuckled "they call me shadow what is your name"

"G-Ginny, Ginny Weasley are you really **the** _**shadow"**_

"Yes I am is there any where you want me to take you to"

Yes could you take me to grimmauld place it's in London?"

"I know where it is just hold on tight and we will be there in a minute"

And with that he scooped her up in his arms bridle style and shot into the sky

Ginny was in shock not only had she just been saved by _**the**__**shadow**_ but now he was flying her to headquarters, WITHOUT A BROOM. But even in her shock she still couldn't ignore how right it felt to be in his arms.

As Harry flew over London over London to grimmauld place (which had a mass of magical energy around where number 12 should be) he could not help but notice how amazing the girl in his arms was she was wearing a light green sun dress that showed off her perfect curves and went great with her flaming red hair that had an incredible flowery scent and her creamy white skin doted with the sexiest freckles in the world so all and all she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen,

He was broke out of his musings by Ginny sighing contently and snuggling further into his chest

"So tell me about your self like why you were wondering around a place like knockturn ally by your self"

"I ways on way back to the leaky cauldron to floo back to headquarters to face the music when those goons jumped me from behind"

"What do you mean 'face the music'?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face

"oh well I got in a fight with almost all of my family just because I told them I wanted to start dating but no they say I'm still to little "she answered with a huff "I am 15 years old I am not little"

He looked her up and down "definitely not little a cutie though"

She blushed and rose an eyebrow "why Mr. Shadow are you hitting on me"

"That depends Miss Weasley is it working "he replied with a grin

Ginny giggled and put her finger on her chin like she was thinking about it "hummmm I think it is"

He chuckled and kissed her nose "so what's your family like besides overprotective"

She giggled "their pretty great most of the time except its hard being the only girl in a house full of brothers"

"How many brothers do you have?" he asked

"Oh I have 6 older brothers"

"Wow six I feel sorry for you what are they like "

"Well there's bill he's the oldest he works as a cursebreaker for gringotts and is marrying this French girl named Fleur, then there's Charlie he works with dragons in Romania after that there's Percy he's really uptight and full of him self just because he is the ministers assistant ,next there's the twins Fred and George they're the biggest pranksters I have ever met mum is constantly yelling at them and last there's Ron he's got the biggest ego just because he's best mate is Matt Potter"

Harry stopped as soon as he heard what she said

"What's wrong" she asked concern filling her voice

"Did you say Matt Potter "

"Yeah but please don't tell me your one of those boy-who-lived fanatics"

"No far from it I hate Matt Potter" he said as he started to fly again

She looked at him confused" why"

"Well you've been honest with me so I should return the favor" he sighed deeply before looking in her big beautiful chocolate brown eyes "my real name is Harry Potter I use to be the neglected abused ignored and unknown twin to the boy who lived"

She gasped and looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth "what happened"

And so he told her all of it from the abuse he received as a child to the training that his mentors gave him and the entire time he was telling his story she was crying on his shoulder she could not believe what he had gone through she was amazed that after every thing he had gone through that he could still be so kind and gentle. And once he was done he had tears in his eyes so Ginny reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Harry was shocked for a moment but quickly returned the kiss

When they finally broke apart she looked into his eyes

"this is going to sound pathetic but when I was little I had a crush on the boy- who live he was in every single one of my childhood fantasies and then when Ron told us that he had met him at Hogwarts and they were friends I was so excited to meet him but when I finally did it was the biggest let down of my life he was stuck up rude cruel and just plain spoiled he was nothing like I had dreamt about he wasn't kind gentle or loving like I thought but now I have met you and your exactly like I thought he would be"

"You know that I've never believed in love at first sight but now I here talking with you and I find myself never wanting it to end" he told her softly

"Me too" she replied with a smile "I never thought that such horrible day would turn out to be the best day of my life"

"I know what you mean if some one told me an hour ago I would end up here I would have sent them to an the hospital" he said with a grin

So for the rest of the trip they chatted, flirted and shared the occasional kiss.

When they landed in front of number 12 grimmauld place he set her down but kept his arms around her "I want to see you again" he said with a smile she looked up at him and said "I'd like that "

"So can I visit you say tomorrow at ten?"

She broke out into a huge grin "definitely"

He smiled "its number 12 right"

She raised an eyebrow "how did you know you're not supposed to be able to see it"

He smirked "I sensed the magic around it most wards don't effect me"

"Then I'll see you at ten?" She asked

"At ten" and with that he flared his golden aura and shot into the sky. Ginny sighed and walked into number 12 as soon as she passed the thresh hold to the kitchen she was surrounded by angry red-heads.

She just giggled and said "hello all"

That threw everybody off but molly quickly recovered "AND WHERE EXACTLY HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY"

"Knockturn alley" she replied happily

"WHAT" everyone screeched

"Ginny don't you know how dangerous it is there" Hermione shouted But Ginny just giggled again and said "yes"

"Then what were you doing there"

"I got mugged" she replied happily

"WHAT" everyone shouted again she just nodded with the same goofy grin on her face she had been wearing since she walked in "Uh-Hu"

"Well what the hell happened" Ron demanded

"I was rescued by the best guy in the world" she giggled as she spun around happily

"WHO" everybody demanded

"Shadow" she answered dreamily

"You mean that wizard who supposedly goes around saving people and has incredible powers that no one can explain "Remus asked slowly

She just giggled and nodded

"but he doesn't exist dose he" Ron asked

"Yes" she answered with a dreamily far away look in her eyes "he dose"

"Ok that is enough what in the bloody hell is wrong with you" Ron demanded

"Oh honestly Ronald she's in love" Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"No, my daughter is to young to know what real love is" molly said. That broke Ginny out of her daze "WHAT" she screeched "I'M TOO YOUNG TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS?"

"Yes dear you are this is just a crush and I'm sure that you just imagined that it was the shadow" molly replied

"OH And I Guess I Just Imagined flying 100 miles to get here or the long conversation that we had or that he promised to be here at ten tomorrow " she asked fuming

"What!! You told him where headquarters is how could you be so foolish "James yelled "we'll problem have an army of death eaters on our doorstep within the hour"

"I doubt it considering he took out tree of their inner circle with one attack" she told them smugly

"What!!" Moody yelled "but that's impossible not even Dumbledore could do that"

"If you don't believe me then just look at my memory" she said as she snatched her mothers wand and took out her memory and placed it in a empty cop and slide it to Dumbledore who took it and the conjured a pensive and said

"Excellent idea Miss Weasley every one gather round so we can get to the bottom of this" and with that they all went in to view the memory.

When they all came out they were pale and speechless. Then the twins broke the silence

"That was awesome" they exclaimed together

"I can't wait to meet this guy" Fred said "and you have our blessing to go out with him Ginny "George said

"Yeah we just want you to be protected and that guy can definitely fits the bill" Fred said with a smile "What" Ron and Molly said shocked

"I personally agree with Fred and George "Arthur said Ginny smiled and hugged her father

"Well I think we need to get him in the order I will meet with him out side and let him in for you Ginevra "Dumbledore said with a smile and his eye twinkling full force

Ginny smirked "he can already see the house"

"What!!"

"yep but I'm tired and have an early morning so I'm going to be goodnight all" and with that Ginny walked out leaving a room full of shocked people to go to bed and dream about a cretin emerald eyed boy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N **_**sorry for the lack of updates I just got back to school so I'm pretty busy witch means that the updates will be more spaced out since its my freshmen year and they're piling it on now back to the story.**

**Masters **

**Chapter two: meeting the order and stirring things up**

Harry awoke the next morning promptly at 5AM just like any other day and got up to do his morning exercises he started with a 1000 k run a couple million one armed pull ups a few billion push ups est. When he was done with his exercises it was already 9 o'clock so he decided to go and get a quick breakfast and then go see Ginny. He was excited because he realized that Ginny had said the potters were staying at headquarters so he would not only be able to see Ginny but he couldn't wait to see his former parents reaction to what he had become in comparison to there beloved boy-who-lived. He had long ago gotten over what they had done to him as a child

(Sly, Goku and surprisingly kakashi were a big help in this department) but then again a little revenge could never hurt. He was brought out of his musings when he arrived at the muggle restraint he was walking to. He opened the door and was greeted by the waitress

"Hey Tim you what your usual boot and breakfast?"

"Thanks Kelly that'd be great"

She led him to his usual booth poured him a cup of coffee and handed him a newspaper

"I'll be back in a minuet with your food"

By the time Harry finished his breakfast it was already 10:15

"Oh shit I'm late. Just put it on my tab Kelly"

"Will do Tim see you tomorrow"

**(AT HEADQUARTERS)**

Ginny sat on the step in front number 12 waiting for Harry.

'I'm such an idiot I should have known he'd stand me up'

'I mean why would a guy like that want to hang out with me I'm just stupid Ginny Weasley'

She sighed and stood up to go back inside when she heard the sound of something moving extremely fast through the air. She looked up and saw Harry rocketing towards her his golden aura lit up with lighting coming off him lit up and all his hair standing strait in the air except for a small bit which had fallen in his eyes and all of his hair was golden yellow.(just imagine gohan ssj 2)as soon as she saw him a big smile lit up her face. Once he landed in the middle of the street she ran up and threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I thought you weren't going to come" she said in to her chest

He chuckled "sorry I was late I lost track of time" he said as he returned her hug

"Its ok" she said as she pulled back

"Now come on I want to you to meet my parents and Sirus-"

She stopped leading him to the house and looked up at him

"I just realized that the potters are your parents are you sure your ok with seeing them again"

"Of course I can't wait to see their faces when they realize that their worthless son is stronger then their beloved boy-who-lived" he said with an evil smile

"Oh I can't wait to see that" she giggled

"Now let's go" and with that she led him into number 12

Once they were inside Ginny yelled out to the order

"MUM DAD professor he's here"

There was a loud stomping up stairs and soon the hall was filled with people

"Hello Mr. Shadow it is nice to meet you I'm-"Harry cut him off

"-Professor Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp est. est. I already now who you, Mr., Mrs. Potter, , Mr. Black, , , the Weasleys, professors Snape and McGonagall " he pointed to each of the people he was listing off as he said their names in till he got to his lovely brother

"oh and lets not forget the beloved boy-who-live defender of the light savior of damsels and all-around spoiled bitch Matt Potter" he said with sarcasm dripping off his voice he could hear Ginny trying to muffle her giggles behind him and if he was being honest with him self he was having trouble keeping himself from bursting out laughing at their stunned expressions

"h-h-how d-did you know that" Tonks stammered out

"Ancient Chinese secret" he said in a Chinese ascent then broke out in to a grin "just kidding I read your minds"

He said like it was the most normal thing in the world that snapped them out of it

"What but no one can break my occlumency shields not even the dark lord how could you a mere child break them with out me directing it" snape demanded angrily

"Simple dude I didn't use legilimency"

"What do you mean you didn't use legilimency there is no other way for you to read some ones mind?"

"I didn't' use legilimency I didn't even use magic I used my mutant powers" snape was about to yell again when James cut him off

"What do mean bitch my son is not a bitch who do you think you are" he demanded

"I have a lot of names but I personally like shadow it's more mysterious don't you think" James just stood their with a clueless look on his face so Ron took his chance and jumped in

"What are you doing with my sister" he demanded angrily

"Wow you guys really know how to role out the red carpet don't cha" he said sarcastically

Dumbledore took his chance and cut in

"Mr. Shadow I need to talk with you privately so if you would just follow me" he said as he went to go to the kitchen

"Well I guess I should go since he used his 'I'm all powerful and there is no room for objection' voice so I'll see you later Ginny" and with that he fallowed the headmaster out of the hall full of shocked order members sirus was the first to recover

"Well I like him he's a real marauder"

That snapped James out of his supper "what do you mean you like him how can you like him after he said that about matt"

"Yeah Padfoot what about me" matt wined

Padfoot's smile quickly turned into an icy glare "I still haven't forgiven you potter you let me rot in Azkaban for 12 years so no I don't care I've told you all before I think that Dumbledore puts to much faith in a stupid prophecy and that son of yours doesn't stand a chance against voldemort"

Snape smirked "I hate to say it but I agree with black and I just hope that I'm there when the dark lord kills that brat of yours"

**(Meanwhile in the kitchen)**

Harry sat at the table across from the headmaster

"Well Mr. Shadow I would first like to apologize for how everyone acted in there"

"No worries dude but its shadow Mr. makes me sound old"

"Of course shadow now first I would like to ask you where you learned all of your skills"

"I learned them from my mentors headmaster why do you ask"  
"oh no reason but I would like to offer you a scholarship to Hogwarts so you may hone your skills you have a lot of potential and then when you become of age you can join the order"he replied with that fake grandfatherly smile but Harry could tell I was an act so decided to see what he was really thinking

'I just need to get the brat to trust me and then when he tells me that he's potter I can use him to weaken voldemort so Matthew can finish him off and then I and young Matthew will become even more powerful and influential as mentor and apprentice' Harry smirked 'so that how you want t o play it old man well I got news for you two can play at that game'

"Ok let's cut the crap you know that I'm Harry potter and I now that you are not the friendly grandfatherly headmaster that everybody thinks you are"

"I don't know what your talking about" Dumbledore said nervously

"Oh come on dumblys it's just you and me you can tell me how much you really hate kids and about how manipulative you are or how you don't care about anybody but your self "

Dumbledore was saved from having to think of a response by Mad-Eye Moody came rushing in from the hall

"Albus we have a problem apparently he didn't like losing tree of his inner circle there is a giant death eater attack going on down in hogsmeade there is at least a couple hundred DEs, 30 trolls and 100 vampires we need to get there and fast" Moody was quikly followed in by the rest of thee people from the hall all looking serious

"Well looks like I got work to do. Do you want me to let you and your order of the burning chicken get a head start so I don't have all the fun" Harry asked with a smirk as he stood

"Don't be so arrogant boy you wouldn't stand a chance against a force like that" snape shouted there was many shouts of agreement

"Oh but I could and it is not arrogance its confidence now dumblys are you people going to go or not"

"We do need to get moving and molly I'm sorry but we are going to need the children's help for this but I am telling you this now that you are not to take on any of the inner circle or vampires and avoid the trolls"

"Yes headmaster" they all replied in unison

"ok let's move and if he comes none of you will try to take on voldemort you are not ready Matthew" and with that they all walked into the fire and flooed to hogshead except for Harry Ron Matt and Ginny "Ginny I wanted to talk with you" matt said in his best seductive voice "you don't have to make do with that loser you can go out with me I know you have a crush on me why don't you let me make all your dreams come true" he said with a cocky stuck up smile

But Ginny just looked at him like he was insane "are you hitting on me" she asked incredibly

"of course I'm hitting on you your totally hot so you can now say your one of matt potter's girls"

Ginny snorted "in your dreams. Come on har- shadow let get to that attle before all the goo DEs are taken"

Harry chuckled "as you wish milady" he gestured towards the fire place

"After you milady"

She giggled "why thank you kind sir" and with that she flooed away Harry made to fallow but Ron and Matt's arms blocked him, Ron glared and opened his mouth but before he could get his well rehearsed threat out Harry cut him off

"if you want to keep those arms I would move them" and to make his threat all the more better he rote some ki into his right hand they quickly moved to let him pass he smirked "that's what I thought" he then left

**(Hogsmeade)**

When Harry arrived at hogshead he looked around at al the dueling wizards and the few trying to fend off the vampires then he spotted his target count Dracula, he quickly made his way towards the count "hey, yo Drac" the count seemed to be ignoring him that made him angry

"Yo toothpick teeth I'm talking to you" that got his attention he looked up

"Who dares insult the count Dracula" he shouted

"I dares that's who"

Harry smirked by now almost all the people were looking at the two "and what do you want pitiful mortal do you have a death wish"

"no I want a vampire duel you and me right now I win you and your cronies leave you win I join your clan" as he said this the order gasped all except Ginny

The count smirked "I accept young ling but tell me your blood name not that stupid name you use when saving people"

Harry cast a glace at the potters (who were all standing in a small cluster)and smirked "Harry, Harry James Potter" that got another role of gasps

"Very well youngling lets begin first five blood points wins" and with that he crouched flared his claws and extended his fangs Harry got in the same stance they counted down from 5 in unison

"5….4….3….2…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: after more thinking and reading the reviews I have decided to keep this story how it is I will be working on my problems like spelling and grammar but I won't be rewriting. But I have started some other stories so I don't think I will be able updates as often. And to sako travicha I am planning to make spin off that is about Harry and what he had to g through in his training. Thanks for the reviews and keep an eye out for the next chapter.

**Masters **

**A/N I need a beta and I need one fast please anyone willing to help me send me a message**


	6. meeting dracula

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently but I have been busy I have started some other stories so I don't think I will be able updates as often. And to sako travicha I am planning to make spin off that is about Harry and what he had to go through in his training. Thanks for the reviews and keep an eye out for the next chapter.

**Masters **

**Chapter four: Meeting Dracula and Kicking his Ass**

_Last time:__ Harry smirked by now almost all the people were looking at the two "and what do you want pitiful mortal do you have a death wish"_

"_no I want a vampire duel you and me right now I win you and your cronies leave, you win I join your clan" as he said this the order gasped all except Ginny_

_The Count smirked "I accept youngling but tell me your blood name not that stupid name you use when saving people"_

_Harry cast a glace at the potters (who were all standing in a small cluster by hogshead) and smirked "Harry, Harry James Potter" that got another role of gasps_

"_Very well youngling lets begin first five blood points wins" and with that he crouched flared his claws and extended his fangs Harry got in the same stance they counted down from 5 in unison_

"_5….4….3….2…1"_

As soon as the last word left his lips Harry smoked to the closest roof, it was well known that in a vampire duel the one with the highest ground usually won, as soon as he got there he noticed that the Count had the same idea. Harry quickly rushed the Count, hoping to catch him off guard, he stared with a kick aimed at the vampire Elder's head, which was blocked, quickly followed up by an punch to the ribs, blocked again, he then had to block a roundhouse kick to the neck from the older vampire, it continued like this for a few more minutes, neither of the vampires making any progress, then Harry saw his chance, he grabbed Dracula's right arm, as he tried for a karate chop to the neck, and held it Harry then caught his other arm, once he had both of the Count's arms he brought a knee hard up into his stomach that had Dracula gasping for air, as the vampire Elder was trying to catch his breath Harry grabbed his head and sunk his fangs into the right side of Drac's neck, before back flipping a couple yards backwards and waited for the Count to compose himself before saying

"That's one" Harry smirked as he licked the blood off his lip

Dracula glared at him "I underestimated you youngling, that is the last blood point you will get" he got back into his stance "now prepare yourself youngling"

"Bring it old man"

Harry smoked behind Dracula, but when the older vampire turned to attack Harry smoked to the font of Dracula, and again when the vampire leader went to turn around Harry went to the back, they repeated this until the whole roof was covered in thick black smoke. As soon as he knew Dracula had lost sight, Harry started smoking to the blind spots of the vampire leader as he landed hit after hit on the count's ribs, shoulder, neck, legs, Hip, chest, face, shin, thigh, knee, and back. After ten minuets of this onslaught the ancient vampire's knees buckled under him, that is when Harry took his shot, as Dracula was falling forward Harry smoked to right in front of the other vampire and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying off the roof, Harry ran and jumped off the roof, spun and landed a double kick to the Count's chest smashing him into the ground before hand springing back a few feet, and waited for Dracula to come to, as he stood up, the vampire Elder glared at Harry before hissing angrily and shooting of at Harry, but the young vampire just stood there seemingly unfazed by the furious vampire Elder rushing at him, and then when the count was only a few feet away Harry's body locked all the way from the shoulders down, he turned his head to where he felt the magic coming from only to see his brother holding his wand pointed at him

'_That little bastard, he's trying to kill me_' Harry thought to himself

'But why'

Harry then took a look into his brother's mind. 'Now that stupid vampire will finish him off and then I can have Ginny all to myself. And then once I've got her I can start working on Hermione and then the rest of the girls left on my list'

Harry just stood their stunned '_my brother is trying to build a harem?!'_

Harry then got angry as he remembered what else his brother said '_and he wants Ginny! I will NOT allow that'_

he then broke the spell with ease but by then the Count was already two close but Harry took a chance and grabbed Dracula by the shoulders as he grabbed Harry by the arms and sunk his fangs into Harry's right shoulder as Harry sunk his into Dracula's left. Then they both let go and launched them selves backwards

"That is one_"_

"That's two_"_

Harry and Dracula then both got into their stances Harry bent over and used his air bending to push him self at Dracula but the vampire Elder caught him by the shoulder and was about to sink his fangs in when Harry pulled a vampire blood knife from his boot and sunk it into Dracula's left side right between two ribs, this caused the ancient vampire to drop the young vampire prince. As soon as he was free Harry pulled out the knife and sprung back a few feet before liking the blood from the blade and smirking (A/N vampire blood knife: a knife that can only be made by a vampire over the age of two hundred and is the most popular of all vampire weaponry and is a mandatory part of a vampire duel along with a Wakizashi, when a vampire stabs another vampire with the knife the stabber has the right to demand one of the other vampires drudges; a human who has survived a bite from a vampire and is now a slave to said vampire)

"That's three and according to vampire law since you're an Elder and I have tasted your blood thrice it would make me a prince correct"

The vampire Elder glared at the new prince wile holding his side "you are right young prince but don't get cocky you may have talent but that just gives me more motivation to win now take stance young prince so I can beat you before making you my apprentice" he then pulled his own knife from his boot and took his stance

Harry smirked and took stance "I would like to see you try"

He then turned and ran strait up the shop wall to the roof, the Count followed right after, as soon as they were on the roof Harry spun around and went for a low kick to Dracula's feet, but the older vampire jumped up over the kick and aimed a kick at Harry's head, the young vampire quickly lent back as the kick went over his head, he then back flipped back a few feet and faced Dracula in a stand off. And then by some unseen signal they both rushed forward at each other and started a rapped exchange of blows, bone breaking kicks clashing with kicks, fists connecting with fists, knees blocking kicks, elbows hitting forearms instead of their targets, knife blades clashing. When they both back flipped back and faced each other the both were covered in small cuts, red marks from the hits, knuckles bleedings, and knife blades laced with blood. They stood at stand still for a few minutes; the only sound in the entire village was the blood dripping from the blades and their hands, and then they both simultaneously flicked the blood from their knife and drew a Wakizashi each and held it in a reverse grip, then shot at each other and clashed with their swords in a power struggle, Harry looked at the older vampire over the blades and smirked and tossed his knife in the air, Dracula was confused in till a brown monkey's tail unwrapped itself from around Harry's waist and caught the knife before plunging it into the shocked vampire Elders side before Harry flipped back and smirked at Dracula as his tail put the knife up to his lips so he could lick the blood off of it.

"I believe that is four I only need one more and I win do you still think I am nothing but a 'useless youngling' or have you finally recognized me"

Dracula glared before smirking "that was very tricky Raven getting me to think you were just another common youngling, but then again I would expect nothing less from Viktor's student"

Harry glared "Do Not Speak His Name! You lost the right to that privilege after what you did"

Dracula merely chuckled, a very dark chuckle "oh come now Raven your not still sore about the whole "killing your little dog friend and then biting your best friend and then making her kill her father' thing are you"

Harry glared "Yes I am! Viktor didn't deserve that and Ariel definitely didn't need to go through that, was it not enough to have your lackeys make her watch as they killed her mother when she was seven!! Did You Really Need to Make Her Kill HIM! HE was he father! But no more. You're done" he then threw his knife down into the ground in between them and then held his sword out pointed at Dracula "I prince Raven, challenge Elder Dracula for freedom of the clan, now stake your counter clam so we may continue"

Dracula chuckled darkly

Down on the ground the order and the students were watching with batted breath as the two vampires agued

Matt looked over to Hermione "hey Mione what are they talking about, I don't understand all this Elder and clan shit"

Ron nodded "yeah I'm with Matt this vampire crap is just confusing"

Hermione looked a little angry "I don't know, nothing it's known about how vampires rule their clans or their customs, they don't find wizards trustworthy enough to share anything with them they find us ruthless, but I think they are just selfish"

A young vampire, about thirteen or fourteen, behind them grunted "and why should we tell you stick wavers anything when you just right us off as dark creatures, make us register to be glared as we walk down the street, out law the only places we can get blood with out attacking just so you can make us look worse to the few people who will talk to us as humans, and you expect us to divulge our secrets just so you can use them against us? I say it is your fault that there are vampires like Dracula out there, and then they get good vampires like my self in their clan just to make us do what we are hated for, it makes me sick what your kind has turned us into"

Matt just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "are you going to tell us what they are talking about or am I going to have to make you"

Right as the vampire was going to make a snide remark Moody and Dumbledore came up to the group and smiled at the vampire "I am sure you can answer our question right Mr. Vampire"

The vampire rolled his eyes as moody cracked his knuckles in a threatening way, the vampire would have shown them how very 'scared' of them he was if he had not already missed part of the fight on the roof, and didn't want to miss any more "they are talking about a clan challenge to be added to the original vampire duel, a clan challenge is when one vampire, a prince or above, challenging a Elder or above for leadership of his clan,to win he must trust his Wakizashi through Dracula's chest"

Hermione gasped "but won't that kill him?"

The vampire laughed "I vampire elder can not die unless they so choose it, or they are staked thrice through the heart, like if Raven wins Dracula will be sent to the plain of vampires in the underworld, it is where all vampires go when they are to at least the lord rank when they are 'killed', depending on how they are 'killed' states how long they have to stay so if the prince wins Dracula will have to stay at the plain for a hundred years and Raven will become a lord and the leader of our clan, I hope that Raven wins, I know he will not make any of us do anything like killing innocents like Dracula is doing with his alliance with the dark lord, but Raven will also be a great leader and will look out for all of us, he is much like his father in that way"

Dumbledore smiled "so he is like James, that is good"

The vampire let of a hash laugh "I don't know if he is, I have never met that foolish mortal, but from what I have heard about him then no he is not like James, no I was talking about Viktor his blood father, in other words the man who made him a vampire"

Dumbledore smile dropped "and what is this Viktor like"

The vampire smiled "Viktor was a king among kings, he looked out for his kind and those important to him before all others, and he would do any thing to protect them even if it meant working with the lycan"

Matt Hermione and Ron all looked confused "what's a lycan"

It was Remus who answered "it is a werewolf who can control their transformation, they still have to transform during a full moon but they can bring the transformation at will and control themselves when in wolf form, but what do you mean he worked with a lycan"

The vampire smirked "when he found Raven he was not alone many others found the child at the same time and they all sensed that he was strong and had great potential but one of the others who found the child was Lucian, the leader of a pack of lycan, now usually a person has the blood that goes with a lycan bite or the blood that goes with a vampire bite, for example the girl there is a V type, meaning she could be turned if I was to bite, her feed her my blood, and kill her, where as red over there is a L type meaning if I was to feed from him not only would I get a terrible stomach ache but he would also die and then there is the X type like Potter here where I could bite him and feed from him, feed him my blood, and kill him and nothing would happen other then him dieing , same goes for a lycan he could feed from you and nothing except death, but anyway back to the story, when they found Raven they discovered something that no one had seen since the first fang and fur war (A/N I made that up it is just a name for one of the lycan vs. vampire wars), they discovered the third VL type which means that he could take both bites-"

Ron interrupted "you mean like Matt, but then how he is a vampire"

The vampire glared "yes like Potter except one big difference when a vampire fed from Raven, fed him blood and then kill him he would become a vampire just like a v type but then if a lycan was to bite him he would not die like a normal V type he would become a hybrid of the two, a Werepire as some call it, so they decided to share him and train him together"

They all looked shocked Dumbledore was the first to recover "so how powerful is he"

The vampire smiled a cruel smile "more powerful than you and Grindelwald put together"

Everyone's eyes grew wide at that

"So if you win all you want is for me to join voldemort under you?"

Dracula smirked "of course, not only will I get you as my right hand man but I will also be rewarded by the stick waver for getting you in a air tight contract, not to mention that I know you and you will never be able to get me on my back"

Harry glared "deal" he then took his stance with one knife in his left hand, his Wakizashi in a reverse grip in his right hand and another knife being held by his tail, as he crouched down and bared his fangs with a hiss

Dracula chuckled before getting into a similar stance, minus the tail, he then back flipped off the roof, quickly followed by Harry, once on the ground Dracula sprung forward slicing his blades at Harry, who was doing a pretty good job of dodging them matrix style wile trying to hit Dracula with a few swipes of his Wakizashi, Dracula, who had been able to dodge all of Harry's swipes, went for a round house kick to the head which Harry was just barley able to dodge the vampire Elder then quickly followed trough with a incredibly strong knee to the gut, which sent Harry fling back a little ways, but he managed to stay on his feet wile grabbing is now very sore stomach, he then looked up to see Dracula rushing at him but by the time he saw this it was to late and the vampire elder was already right in front of him, sinking his fangs into the side of Harry's neck and shoving a knife between his ribs, before kicking him in the side sending him soaring, Harry was just barely able to land on his feet he then looked over to Dracula and glared, but the Count just chuckled

"that's two and three, it is just to easy, now that I know it is you Raven, I can easily predict your moves, I mean I did help train you, so just give up Raven you lost the second I found out it was you"

Harry glared "so you think that just because you helped train me you know everything about me? That's funny don't you remember what the first thing you and Viktor taught me, never show all you got unless you hve to, so since you can see what I'm going to do next we will just have to even the playing field won't we"

Dracula looked confused "What Are You Talking About?! How do you expect to predict my actions, there is no vampire, lycan, or wizard who can do that"

Harry just smirked and stood strait and brought his hands together in front of his chest with both of his pointer and middle fingers pointed up to form the ram seal and started to cannel chakra into his eyes, when he looked at Dracula and smirked then closed his eyes

"I'm talking about this. Sharingan!"

And with that Harry flung his eyes open to reveille the were now red with three commas in each eye, slowly rotating around the pupils

Dracula stared in shock "what is this!? I have never seen such magic!"

Harry smiled "that's because it is not magic, it is a bloodline, the Sharingan, or copy-wheel eye, with it I can predict your movement as well as copy it within a second it also lets me see things a lot slower then normal, so do you still think you can win, or even hit me for that matter"

He then turned so he was looking at Dracula from the side and made the 'bring it' hand gesture

And bring it the old vampire did, he quickly rushed Harry and started going for vitals but no matter what he did Harry just dodged it with ease and with style, he would twist, spin, duck, and weave with the grace and dexterity of a fully fledged vampire master, Dracula was quickly getting tiered and worn, it was mostly because for every swipe and hit Harry would dodge he would counter with two, so Dracula was beginning to look like he was fighting an army of vampires not just one, Dracula was getting frustrated, which in turn was making his fighting sloppy, the angrier he got the sloppier he would get and the sloppier he got the more amateur mistakes he would make, Harry was taking making sure he took full advantage of this, every sloppy punch Dracula would throw Harry would bat it away like a fly and counter with a lot stronger punch to Dracula's face, kick to his side, elbow to the throat, knee to the gut, it continued like this for a little while un till Harry saw his opening he kicked Dracula under the chin sending him up in the air, Harry then jumped and spun over the vampire elder and hit him in the top of his head with the heel of his boot, sending the older vampire crashing to the ground, Harry then landed on the Count's chest, twirled his Wakizashi before plunging it into Dracula's chest, right between his lungs, Harry then put his boot on the hilt, looked down at the panting and coughing vampire Elder, and put pressure o the hilt pushing it in more

"And that's five, which means I win, I want Ariel, and I want you to free every single vampire under you"

Dracula smiled and coughed up some blood "you better make sure you make a name out of your self Raven, I don't want to have to the vampire plain and tell everyone that I was beaten by a useless youngling, and if you don't I swear when I come back I will make sure you get a long stay in the plain"

And with that said Dracula flicked his wrist at the vampires around him before turning to smoke and blowing away the rest of the vampires all bowed to Harry

"Long live Lord Raven"

Harry looked around at all of them before nodding

"Dismissed"

The vampires all nodded before vanishing in puffs of smoke

Harry then turned to the giant group of Death Eaters and trolls and smirked this seemed to break all to the Death Eaters out of their shock

"Come on after that fight he has to be tired, I bet he doesn't even have any energy left at all" one Death Eater shouted, there were soon shouts of agreement

"Yeah and you know the dark lord will reward us greatly if we capture not only Shadow but also the new vampire clan leader"

"he don't stand a chance against all of us"

"I bet I could take him by my self"

There were a lot of other shouts like those, but Harry just smirked and reached behind his back and pulled out two three-pronged kunai, and twirled them around his pointer fingers

"Bring it" and with that he threw one at the closest Death Eater

A/N I am sorry I took so long but I have been really busy and I have at least three more stories in the woodwork that will be posted soon, and to all of the vampire stuff in this, I made most of it up, ok and in the next chapter we get to meet Ariel, Remus and Sirus

Later,

Z


End file.
